


Voyeur

by MatildaSwan



Series: Console [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Third Wheel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All he could do was watch.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

He knew he should turn and leave, he certainly wasn’t welcome here. But he couldn’t bring himself to moved, to think, to breathe even. All he could do was watch.

The smell was intoxicating and the sound they were making made his knees wobble. Pale skin and freckles, ginger and blond and curves everywhere. River on her knees and Donna high above; they were beautiful. Then Donna cried out and they were goddesses in his eyes.

His hearts stopped when Donna opened her eyes and fixed on him. She smiled, at him and then River, devilish and promising, _“Hello, sweetie.”_


End file.
